Mission X: The Musical!
by Nighty929
Summary: The people of Bayville mysteriously burst into song and dance! What happens when Dominique goes nuts? What will become of the victims of song? WHEN NIGHTY GET A LIFE? Answers and mayhem to follow!
1. Act One

_Hello all! I've been doing this story for a while now, I concocted the idea in a dream in which my OCs burst into merry song and dance. It was so much fun I decided it was a good idea, no matter how cheesy it is. So I present to you: Mission X the Musical! Please bear with me… love from Nighty. __**Song Disclaimers: **__I do not own "So Yesterday" by Hilary Duff, "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked by Stephen Scwartz, _

**ACT ONE**

Sometimes, when the moon is full and the trees whisper in the night winds, when the birds sleep and the wolves roam, when the eyes flutter in silent dreams and breaths are slow and measured, when hearts leap in happy whirls, things wake up in the darkness, things with masks of joy when in their deepest souls, they cackle. Some things aren't meant to wake up. Some things are best left alone. Things that dance and sing in the fires of Limbo, things that seem happy when in the end, there is only pain and death.

And this something woke up, eyes snapping open in the blackness of Dominique's dreams, something frightful and somehow… beautiful.

Dom's first action of the morning was to walk into the kitchen. Looking around, all she saw was Aaron. "Is he back yet?"

"No," Aaron said, annoyed. "Aquarius is NOT back yet. He was not back yesterday, or the day before that. Stop ASKING."

Dominique sighed. He had left for that mission a week ago and still there was no word. She missed him dreadfully, and she wanted to go out to look for him, but Logan had put his foot down. Aquarius would come back when he came back. She sat down, miserable again. She wished Aquarius would walk up behind her and tug on a curl of her hair, or breathe on her neck, or do any of the funny weird things he did to display affection that made Dom want to hit him. The very fact that she wanted to hit him at all made her love him that much more. He could be silly, and the very next moment, he could be completely serious. Kish could never do that.

She thought about Kish for a second. Ever since Aquarius had been taken out and put into his own body, Kish had changed. He had become cold, almost lifeless, and he acted strangely, wandering around aimlessly like a constant sleepwalker. He snapped randomly at pretty much everyone, and he had so quickly fallen out of love with her. Aquarius seemed to be the person Kish used to be, with some traits Kish never used to have.

Aaron was humming something as Dom emerged from her thoughts. "Why are you humming?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, putting the milk in the fridge. "Just happy, I guess."

This reminded her of something she had dreamed about the night before, but she shook her head. Silly, she thought. He probably IS just happy, what with his recent engagement to Mina. He was taking care to stay home more often to watch Mina's babies. Megan and Joshua needed a lot of attention, and Mina needed sleep. She smiled to herself. Maybe Aquarius would propose when he got back.

Aaron was walking down the hall when he bumped into Tara. "Oh hi," he said nervously.

"Sorry," she muttered bitterly, looking at him with quite a bit of resentment.

"Listen," he said. "I know you're upset. I know you still love me and all, but you really need to get over it."

"I need to get over it?" she laughed. "Really, Aaron, you are behind the times."

For a moment Aaron wondered where that music was coming from, but was distracted as Tara took out her ponytail, letting it fall over her shoulder in a blonde waterfall, and began to sing.

"You can change your life, you can change your clothes,

If you change your mind, well, that's the way it goes  
But I'm gonna keep your jeans and your old black hat  
They look good on me, you're never gonna get them back  
At least not today, not today, not today 'cause  
If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay  
You can say you're bored you can act real tough  
You can say you're torn but I've heard enough  
Thank you... you made my mind up for me  
When you started to ignore me  
Do you see a single tear  
It isn't gonna happen here  
At least not today, not today, not today 'cause  
If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay  
If you're over me, I'm already over you  
If it's all been done, what is left to do  
How can you hang up if the line is dead  
If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead  
If you're moving on, I'm already gone  
If the light is off then it isn't on  
At least not today, not today, not today 'cause

If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away  
Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay."

She flipped her hair in his face as she stalked off. Aaron watched her go with a stupefied look on his face, wondering what the Hell that was about. Her singing and dancing around with actual music playing from somewhere had seemed normal at the time, but now it seemed odd. She had just told him that she was over him, that was fine, but why in verse?

He shook his head. "Weird," he muttered to himself, continuing down the hallway.

Tara leaned against the wall once she was out of Aaron's sight, sighing sadly. She heard music again and found it perfectly natural to start singing again.  
"Hands touch, eyes meet

Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl  
Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy, I'm not that girl  
Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in  
Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Red hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose and Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl  
Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl."

Dominique was shaken. She had just gotten home from the mall, where a group of shoppers had burst into song and dance for no apparent reason. Well, there was a reason, Cinnabon was closing early and they were protesting, but she had never seen anything so unnerving. It was bad enough that she had to sit through musicals on the TV when she was still dating Kish, but to see real people doing it was quite strange. She shivered and went into the kitchen, looking for some normalcy.

What she found was Catty and Steven arguing in song. She shuddered again, watching them. It had already spread to the house. She turned on her heal and walked out, closing the door. What had happened to the sanity? Everything she found comfort in, normalcy, stability, constants, were crumbling to dust, and she felt like she was having a mental breakdown. She would soon if the singing didn't stop soon.

"I'm definitely not going to start singing," Ben said firmly at the meeting that night, the members of Mission X and the Professor sitting around the kitchen.

"Tara has," Aaron said.

"We were arguing and it just sort of started to rhyme," Steven said frightfully. "Then Catty started to add vocals at the end of every sentence, and I was dancing and suddenly we were in the middle of a duet…"

"It was really creepy," Catty said. "And we couldn't stop."

"It seems normal when you're singing," Tara shivered. "But then it's over and you're all like, what just happened?"

"Calm down," the Professor said softly, holding up his hand. "Who ELSE started to sing today, besides Catty, Steven and Tara?"

Alaina rose her hand shakily. "I sang," she said, whimpering. "I sang about crosswalks. Everyone was doing it. There was this lady who crossed at the wrong place, and we all started singing, and I had a solo. It was like, _crosswaaaaalks, they're really helpful if ya use 'em, _it was scary."

"Obviously, there's something wrong here," Kish said, lifting his head from his hands. "I mean, people just don't normally burst into song, right?"

"Duh, stupide," Dom said bitterly.

"Not in here," the Professor warned with a stern look.

"So what do we do about it?" asked Sara nervously. Mina shushed Megan, who had begun to stir in her arms.

"We find out what's causing it, right?" Aaron said. "What's the same every time someone starts singing?"

"We'll have to start watching." Ben said. "I'll keep my eyes peeled."

"Alright, everyone go to bed," the Professor rolled out. "Good night, students. Please try to refrain from singing until morning."

"If someone sings about bedtime, I'm going to pack a bag," Dom said under her breath.

As Ben left, Aaron glanced at Steven. "Bet you ten bucks Ben's gunna sing."

"You got it," Steven laughed.

_There it is! Act One. What does everyone think? Cheesy right? Please review!_


	2. Act Two

_I got a few reviews requesting that this keeps going, and that's enough for me. XxXFairyQueenXxX also requests that I get help. Dear, I am FAR beyond help. Enjoy act two! __**Song Disclaimer: **__I do not own Journey to the Past from Anastasia or When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. __**Character Disclaimer: **__None of the Original X-Men are mine, and Dominique Drewlett was created by XxXFairyQueenXxX, Carly was created by XxXCrystalprincessXxX._

**ACT TWO**

Carly wandered.Her mind was racing, she was taking in her surroundings faster than she could turn her head. Bayville, the sign said. "Welcome to Bayville," she read out loud. "Welcome to Bayville." Something stirred in her mind. Bayville was something she recognized. One of the only things she recognized, she thought. Her mind was a complete blank, and so far she knew three things; she had powers, her name was Carly, and BAYVILLE was important in some distant way.

She looked past the sign and saw the pretty, cozy little town, a huge scenic view of wide forests on a cliff by the sea. She couldn't remember seeing anything so beautiful. Except the pendant, she told herself, pulling it out of her shirt and looking at it, as it dangled around her neck with all of its pretty colors. It was like a rainbow in a glass orb, singing to her, dancing…

She suddenly heard music and wanted to sing as she made her way down the road into town.

"Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how a road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past  
Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where I belong  
Well, starting here, my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past  
Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you...  
One step at a time,  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home...  
At last!"

The men were all around her, and Carly was afraid. The pendant glowed as ominous music played, the men chanting, "Get in the car, you won't get far." They were police, trying to help her, but she wanted to be left alone.

"Get away from me," she shouted.

"Get in the car," they chanted, circling her in a dance. "You won't get far."

"Leave me alone," she screamed, holding her hands over her ears.

"She said leave her alone," they all looked up as a shadow above them on the fire escape began to talk to them. The music, the chants and the dance all stopped dead. "Why can't you just let her be?"

"Who's there?" One of the cops pulled his gun and pointed it toward the voice.

"Over here, brainy," the voice taunted from the other side of the alley. He whipped his gun to that direction. "Y-hoo," the voice called from the dumpster. The cop whirled around. Carly gasped as a person of around eighteen with long silver hair, bright blue eyes and a smile to die for appeared behind the cop. "Here," he whispered into the officer's ear, and he turned around. The stranger stuck his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "Awww," he said. "You wouldn't hurt me would you? I'm completely unarmed."

"Who are you?" the officer shouted.

"Someone who scared away all your buddies," he said, looking around, hands still in his pockets.

The cop looked around frantically. "Where…" He growled and looked back at the stranger. "Let me see your hands!"

Carly watched as the stranger slowly pulled his hands from his pockets. "Nothing to see, officer," he said, winking at her. She gasped as she saw him slip something small and round up his sleeve. The stranger threw it to the ground and it exploded into a cloud of smoke, hiding him and Carly from sight. The cop coughed and waved his arms around. "Come on," he whispered, suddenly behind her. He grabbed her arm and they ran from the alley.

"Who are you?" Carly asked as he finally sat down with her in another alley.

"You can call me Shadow," he said. "Because that's all I'll ever be to you. Drink this." He handed her a jar of pinkish liquid. "It'll calm you down."

She took the jar and somehow trusted him enough to take a sip. "Shadow, huh?" she said. "That's all you're going to give me. Just Shadow."

"That's right," he said, taking her hand and examining the scrapes she had gotten on her palm. "These aren't too bad." He dug through his pockets and pulled out a leaf that he pressed against the scrapes.

"How did you know I needed help?" she asked as she watched in awe; the scrapes were closing up as the leaf slowly dissolved.

"Aye, the cries of a damsel in distress never escape mine ears," he said, pointing at his oddly-shaped ears.

She giggled. "I'm glad." She watched as the leaf disappeared completely, leaving only her flawless, unwounded skin. "How did you do that?"

"There are mysteries in the forest on the cliff that I have managed to unlock," he said simply. "Anything that cannot be explained is indistinguishable from magic."

Carly listened in silence. This person was interesting.

"All better," he said, standing. "Good bye, Damsel."

She waved as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Good bye," she said. "Shadow."

Dominique watched the moon. The moon reminded her of Aquarius, his silver hair, his glittering eyes, his charming smile that never failed to take her breath away. He was everything to her now. And he was not home.

She sighed and heard the music. She was almost determined not to sing, but the words came to her and flowed from her so easily.

"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
And all I ever wanted it was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you.."

She was startled silent as a gust of wind blew in from the window and someone hugged her from behind. "Ah, to breath whispers into the ear of a beautiful girl."

"Aquarius," she whispered, spinning around in his grasp and looking up at him.

His eyes sparkled. "Hi honey, I'm home."

She smacked his face. "Where have you been?" she hissed.

"Okay, I may have deserved that," he said, cringing. "Listen though, there's this girl, a mutant, she needs help."

Her face fell. "You're only here to tell me that?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't stay. I haven't finished my.."

"Oh, you and your MISSION," she said angrily. "Can't you just come home and stay with me?"

"I'll be back," he said.

She softened and sighed. "Where is she?"

"I left her on Willow and First. She should still be there."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "At least promise me you'll be back soon."

He ran a hand through her hair. "I promise," he said softly. "See you soon, Dominique."

He disappeared through the window again. "I miss you," she sang softly, before curling up on her bed to cry.

_ACT TWO is over! Please review!_


	3. Act Three

Mission X the Musical is sponsored by XxXFairyQueenXxX, its only fan...

_**Song Disclaimer: **I do not own "As Long as You're Mine" or "What is This Feeling", both from the musical Wicked by Stephan Schwartz. __**Character Disclaimer: **__None of the Original X-Men are mine, and Dominique Drewlett was created by XxXFairyQueenXxX, Carly was created by XxXCrystalprincessXxX._

**ACT THREE**

Aaron, still a little pissed off by the singing Tara and her bouncing blond pony tail, walked outside into the rain. He was quite surprised to see Mina, standing out in the middle of the lawn, looking up at the sky. He rushed over and grabbed her shoulders. "Mina," he said. "What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick!"

"I'm okay," she said. "Just enjoying the rain, I guess."

"Enjoying, you're going to catch a cold," he insisted, pulling on her arm. "Come on."

"I want to stay out here," she begged, pouting up at him. He faltered, sighing at her cute whiny face. "Please Aaron."

He put his hands on her hips. "At least let me warm you up out here."

She giggled. "Aaron, I don't think we should be..."

"What are we doing that is so wrong?" he said, pulling her into a hug. "Nothing, right?"

"Right," she murmured as he stroked her hair. "Nothing... wrong..."

"You okay?" Aaron pulled away a little and looked at her.

"Yeah," she said, pressing against him and feeling a song coming on. She liked to sing, but for some reason she wanted to sing to Aaron. She hated singing in front of people, but the people who had heard her told her she was really good. She just wished she didn't want to sing now.

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight,  
I need help believing you're with me tonight  
Mt wildest dreamings could not foresee  
Lying beside you with you wanting me.

"Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline  
and if it turns out it's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine..."

Aaron listened to her, stroking the rain out of her hair, and smiled. Somehow the words were coming to him, and he knew what to sing next.

"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise,  
But you've got me seeing through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell..."

She smiled, somehow more comfortable with him, allowing her powers to lift herself into the air. She laughed at him as he reached for her, arms slipping out of his grasp. Using his own powers, he followed her. They both sang together, almost part of the music that was coming from nowhere.

"Every moment, as long as you're mine

I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time."

Aaron grabbed her hands as they floated above the lawn, letting the rain fall around them. "Say there's no future for us as a pair..."

Mina smiled and they sang together. "And though I may know, I don't care!

Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine!"

Mina, as the song ended, looked around and giggled. "How... um... theatrical."

"Are we really in the air...?" Aaron looked down. "What was that all about?"

"Who cares," Mina whispered, hugging him. "It was wonderful."

...

Dominique, in her room, was hiding from the new and improved Musical world. She didn't want to sing, didn't want the opportunity to sing in front of anyone else, and was already angry with pretty much everyone.

The knock on the door pissed her off further. She stood up and pulled it open. "What?!"

"Um, hi," the blond girl said, waving nervously. "I'm Carly... I'm supposed to room with you?"

Dom scowled. "Excuse me?"

"I'm your roommate," Carly tried to explain. "I just got here and the professor told me..."

"You have the wrong room," Dom said, trying to close the door.

"No I don't," Carly said, holding it open. "You're Dominique Drewlett, right?"

Dom sighed. "Yes."

"Then this is my room too." She walked in and threw her bag onto the second bed, folding her arms as music began to play. Surprisingly, they both started to sing.

"There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is..."

They both stopped and stared at each other, trying to find the right words.

Carly started. "Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..."

Dom's part of the verse was quick and painful. "_Blond_."

Carly scowled. "What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"

Dom fell into beat. "I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."

"My pulse is rushing..."

"My head is reeling..."

"My face is flushing..."

They sang together, Dom now having completely forgotten herself. "What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame, does it have a name, yes, ahhhh...  
Loathing. Unadulterated loathing."

Carly put her hands on her hips. "For your face.."

Dom did the same. "Your _voice..."_

"Your clothing!"

Scowling, they joined again. "Let's just say... I loathe it all!  
Every little trait however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation,  
It's so pure so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast,  
still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing for forever loathing  
Truly, deeply loathing you  
My whole life long!"

They turned away from each other and Dom suddenly realized what she had just done. Screaming in frustration, she stormed from the room.

"What's her problem," Carly muttered to herself, settling on her new bed. She fiddled with the necklace around her neck, watching as it dimmed. It had been glowing when the girls had been singing. Ignoring it and pushing it to the back of her mind, she snuggled up in the blankets and fell asleep.


End file.
